Papan Reklame
by Mrs. Crab
Summary: Secuil cerita tentang Sakura dan si ganteng di papan reklame ditengah kemacetan(?) /warning:bahasa non baku, genre ngasal, typo,dll


**Papan Reklame**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto Sensei**

 **Story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

 **Boleh di copy ga boleh di paste**

 **Warning : fic iseng, bahasa non baku, genre ngasal, typo, dll**

 **.**

Suara klakson yang bersahutan membuat Sakura mengutuki siapapun yang sudah membuat kupingnya meledak itu. Di belakangnya, Yamanaka Ino tampak kipas-kipas kegerahan. Seumur-umur baru kali ini cewek manja itu memakai helm dan naik motor _matic_. Biasanya juga naik _Honda Jazz_ tercintanya. Kalau bukan kabar macetnya jalan utama menuju perumahan mereka karena banjir, dia nggak bakal mau nebeng sohib _pink_ nya ini buat pulang pergi kampus. Masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sedikit ia turunkan untuk dapat berbicara dengan cewek di depannya.

"Ra, masih lama nggak? Gerah nih, pake helm mulu. Mana polusinya banyak lagi. Kulit gue bisa cepet keriput kalo kayak gini critanya." Rasanya pengen Sakura ceburin air comberan banjir ini satu makhluk. Rasa kesalnya pada sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi memepetinya di sebelah kiri dan tak mau memberi celah baginya untuk meloloskan diri dari kemacetan, hilang tertelan suara Ino yang membuatnya naik darah itu. Ia mendelik menatap Ino dari kaca spion.

"Lo kata ni jalan punya nenek moyang gue? Namanya macet mana ada yang tahu lama atau nggaknya. Udah enak tinggal duduk di belakang juga. Liat nih gue udah kayak tukang kuras WC gini. Bawel banget sih!" sembur Sakura menumpahkan uneg-unegnya akibat kemacetan yang sudah kayak ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang.

Ya gimana nggak setres coba. Penampilannya sudah jauh sekali dari kata layak. Celana jeansnya tergulung sampai lutut untuk menghindari banjir, udah kayak tukang palak yang mangkal di terminal. Alas kakinya bukan sepatu flat manis yang biasa ia pakai, tapi sendal jepit naas modal minjem mas-mas tukang kebun rumahnya. Wajahnya kucel, kecapekan menyangga berat badannya dan badan Ino yang montok kayak sapi potong. Nyupirin motor itu capek _cuy_. Apalagi macet.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mengumpat tatkala sebuah mobil –mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang dari tadi memepetinya di sebelah kirinya– maju mendadak menutupi jalannya tanpa kode sedikitpun, padahal ia udah mau nyalip buat bergerak maju. Terpaksa ia kembali _stag_ di tempatnya.

"Kampret ni mobil! Siapa sih yang nyetir? Nggak becus banget. Untung reflek gue bagus. Gue tabrak tadi tau rasa lo!" maki Sakura membuat Ino cuma bisa elus dada.

"Sabar, Ra. Orang sabar, subur," ucapnya kalem.

"Lo aja yang subur. Tobat No, tobat. Nggak sadar badan lo udah kayak sapi potong? Kaki gue mau patah mikul lo, No. Harusnya lo nih yang nyupir di depan," balas Sakura sadis. Ino manyun di belakang. Nggak terima mahasiswi paling bahenol _bin_ bohay, makhluk Tuhan paling _sekseh_ sekampus dikatain kayak sapi potong. Matanya Sakura aja yang _picek,_ nggak bisa bedain mana yang seksi mana yang kurus kerempeng.

"Ye...lo mau kita masuk UGD kalo gue yang nyupirin motor butut lo ini." Sakura melotot mendengarnya. Sekate-kate ngatain motor kesayangan, hadiah ulang tahun dari abangnya tercinta. Tapi berhubung dia sudah capek marah-marah terus dari tadi, dia nggak balas omongannya Ino.

"Lagian kok bisa banjir sih? Heran gue sama dunia ini. Ini nih akibatnya lo keseringan pake _tissue_. _Global_ _warming_ kan jadinya. Nggak ada ujan, nggak ada badai, banjir. " Sakura akhirnya cuma bisa ngomel-ngomel. Ino masih kipas-kipas. Kali ini ditambah sambil ngangguk-angguk, supaya kesannya menyimak omelan Sakura. Walau omelannya nggak penting-penting banget sih. Bawa-bawa _tissue_ segala. Tapi, nggak apalah. Kan kasihan udah dijadiin supir gratis, rela menerjang ombak banjir dan macet, tapi ngomel-ngomel dicuekin. Hitung-hitung biar nyenengin hati Si Lebay, supaya lain kali bisa ditebengin lagi pulang pergi kampus pas banjir.

"Banjir cilok sih gapapa, gue suka. Lah ini aer dari mana coba?"

"Para jomblo lagi nangis berjamaah kali, Ra." Karena udah bosan cuma diam mendengarkan, akhirnya Ino iseng menyeletuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura melotot.

"Lo nyindir gue?"

Tangan Ino yang lagi kipas-kipas akhirnya nemplok di jidatnya. Ampun, keceplosan. Sakura lagi galau habis putus sama Gaara, malah disenggol. Sudah tahu kalo ngamuk mirip singa betina begitu.

"Hehe.. sorry Ra, sengaja." Sakura menggerutu mendengarnya. "Ye.. abisan lo juga sih, ngoceh nggak jelas. Makanya semalem ikutan nimbrung ngobrol ma anak-anak. Abis ngerjain jurnal Fistum, langsung molor aja lo. Nggak tau kan semalem ujan deres banget. Kita yang mau _barbekyu_ -an aja, akhirnya nggak jadi," lanjut Ino menceritakan kronologi kejadian tadi malam.

"Ya iyalah gue langsung molor. Lo pikir nggak capek apa satu minggu jadi sopirnya Karin. Masa tiap penelitian, selalu gue sama Karin yang jadi bagian _riwa-riwi_ ngurus tempat penelitian. Elo-elo pada tinggal datang doang, terima bersih, langsung penelitian."

Sakura kembali berkicau. Ino kembali kipas-kipas sambil manggut-manggut sok pengertian dibelakang. "Mana Karin bawelnya minta ampun lagi. Yang ada malah nyusahin. Coba gue sama Hinata. Otaknya Si Hinata lebih berguna–"

Tiba-tiba segala ocehan Sakura terhenti tatkala matanya memandang sesosok wajah aduhai yang sedang berpose ganteng di papan reklame raksasa di depannya. Senyuman _cool_ dan kedipan seksinya dengan sebuah _mug_ bertuliskan merk _white coffe_ ditangannya, membuat Sakura mangap seketika ditempat. Suasana bising dan sumpek akibat macet disekelilingnya serta segala bentuk kefrustasian lainnya yang bersarang dikepalanya, seketika musnah lenyap bergantikan taman bunga imajiner yang membuatnya serasa di surga. Astaga, itu orang titisan bidadara atau gimana? Kok ganteng banget?

"Kok diem, Ra?" Ino yang sedari tadi berdoa supaya Sakura diam, mau tak mau merasa heran juga doanya terkabul. Pasalnya, Sakura yang lagi ngomel-ngomel, mirip bajaj yang remnya blong. Bisingnya belum ada yang bisa mengendalikan.

"No, kita udah di surga ya?" Ino jelas saja kaget mendengar jawaban cewek sableng itu. Perasaan mereka nggak nabrak apapun deh tadi. Ino melihat tubuhnya. Bener kok, masih utuh, sehat wal'afiat.

"Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan! Gue belum kawin, main lo sumpahin ke surga!" jawab Ino sambil menjitak helmnya Sakura yang sama sekali tidak membawa gadis itu kembali dari khayalannya.

"Trus kok di depan ada malaikat ganteng yang nyamperin kita?" jawab Sakura berhalusinasi. Membuat Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan memutar bola matanya begitu melihat apa yang menjadi obyek pandangan Sakura. Sosok aktor tampan pendatang baru yang populer akhir-akhir ini setelah menjadi model iklan _white coffe_.

"Siapa nama malaikat ganteng itu, No?" Untuk kedua kalinya Ino menjitak helm Sakura.

"Gini nih, gaya pacaran orang lebay kayak lo sama Gaara. Kayak dunia milik kalian doang. Makanya, kalo pacaran sekeliling tuh diperhatiin juga. Masa' aktor kece sepopuler Uchiha Sasuke, lo nggak tahu. Putus dari Gaara, kayak orang udik kan lo?" bantai Ino sadis yang tak juga membuat Sakura sadar dari alam fatamorgananya.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke dirimu begitu indah. Malaikat ganteng yang mengangkat segala penderitaan dari pundakku ini. Banjir, macet, capek dijadiin sopir cewek bodi sapi potong, luluh lebur ketika daku mendapat kedipan cinta darimu. Hah, betapa sempurnanya hidupku ini." Sakura berpuitis ria. Mengabaikan Ino yang gondok setengah mati karena dikacangin.

"Serah lo deh!"

.

.

Naruto mengerang melihat kemacetan disekelilingnya. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata terlambat dan sejenisnya. Tambah suntuk karena udara di mobilnya ini tidak dingin padahal ia sudah nyetel suhu AC yang paling maksimum. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Lidahnya berdecak begitu melihat kaca mobil disamping cowok _raven_ tersebut yang turun seperempat. Pantas saja mobilnya tidak dingin.

"Sas, kacanya naikin. Kagak dingin nih mobilnya," omelnya yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman dari Sasuke. _Onyx_ nya masih setia menatap ke jalanan di sampingnya yang padat akan kendaraan. Naruto berdecak lagi melihat sohibnya yang tidak menggubris omongannya sama sekali.

"Liat paan sih lo?" Karena kesal sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Sasuke nyuekin dirinya, Naruto ikut menjulurkan kepalanya kesamping. Namun, belum sempat ia melihat apa yang dilihat sohibnya, tiba-tiba mobilnya maju mendadak membuat Naruto terjungkal ke depan. Untung ada sabuk pengaman, kalau nggak udah bocor tuh kepala Naruto kejeduk _dashboard_.

" _Kampret ni mobil! Siapa sih yang nyetir? Nggak becus banget. Untung reflek gue bagus. Gue tabrak tadi tau rasa lo!"_

Naruto yang sudah mau menyemprot, mengurungkan niatnya saat suara makian sayup-sayup masuk melalui celah kaca yang dibuka Sasuke membuatnya terkesima. Apalagi melihat cewek imut berambut _pink_ Si Pelaku sumpah serapah dengan motor _matic_ nya yang nyaris menabrak mereka.

" _Sabar, Ra. Orang sabar, subur,"_

" _Lo aja yang subur. Tobat No, tobat. Nggak sadar badan lo tuh udah kayak sapi potong? Kaki gue mau patah No mikul badan lo. Harusnya lo nih yang nyupir di depan,"_

"Buset. Imut-imut, galak," komentarnya geleng-geleng. Lupa sudah amarahnya pada Sasuke yang nggak becus menyetir.

" _Ye..lo mau kita masuk UGD kalo gue yang nyupirin motor butut lo ini."_

 _Safir_ Naruto melirik gadis pirang diboncengan Sang Gadis _pink_. Matanya menyipit. Cewek itu tampak tidak asing. Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak kaget.

"Itukan Ino, ceweknya Sai. Ngapain dia naik motor kayak gembel gitu?" serunya yang sukses membuat Sasuke melirik padanya.

"Ino?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yang rambut pirang. Yamanaka Ino. Anak pemilik stasiun Rans TV." Sasuke kembali menatap dua cewek itu, membuat Naruto menyipit curiga karenanya. Jadi ini yang membuat Sasuke dari tadi tidak memalingkan pandangannya.

" _Lagian kok bisa sih banjir. Heran gue sama dunia ini. Ini nih akibatnya lo keseringan pake_ tissue _._ Global warming _kan jadinya. Nggak ada ujan, nggak ada badai, banjir. Banjir cilok sih gapapa, gue suka. Lah ini aer dari mana coba?"_

" _Para jomblo lagi nangis berjamaah kali, Ra."_

" _Lo nyindir gue?"_

"Ino lagi sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis menyimak percakapan _abstrud_ dua cewek itu. Naruto makin curiga.

' _Jangan bilang Sasuke demen sama ceweknya Sai? Wah nggak bisa dibiarin nih'_ , pikir Naruto sok tahu.

"Temennya kali," jawabnya ketus. Walau kedudukan Sasuke sebagai aktor lebih populer daripada Sai yang hanyalah staf di stasiun TV milik bokapnya Ino, sebagai sahabat, Naruto masih menjunjung tinggi kesetiakawanan dan pantang mendukung teman yang menusuk dari belakang. Jadi kalau memang perlu membenturkan kepala Sasuke untuk menyadarkannya, Naruto rela melakukannya demi keutuhan persahabatan mereka.

" _Mana Karin bawelnya minta ampun lagi. Yang ada malah nyusahin. Coba gue sama Hinata aja. Otaknya Si Hinata lebih berguna–"_

"Anak mana?" introgasi Sasuke berlanjut.

"Anak UPH. Satu fakultas sama SAI!" Naruto sengaja menyerukan nama Sai penuh penekanan. Seperti berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke tentang keberadaan Sai sebagai pacar Ino.

" _No, kita udah di surga ya?"_

" _Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan! Gue belum kawin, main lo sumpahin ke surga!"_

" _Trus kok di depan ada malaikat ganteng yang nyamperin kita?"_

Sasuke melirik mengikuti arah pandang dua cewek tersebut dan mendapati papan reklame yang memuat gambar besar dirinya yang menjadi model. Ia mendengus geli sebelum kembali menatap mereka.

" _Gini nih, gaya pacaran orang lebay kayak lo sama Gaara. Makanya, kalo pacaran sekeliling tuh diperhatiin juga. Kayak dunia milik kalian doang. Masa' aktor kece sepopuler Uchiha Sasuke, lo nggak tahu. Putus dari Gaara, kayak orang udik kan lo?"_

" _Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, dirimu begitu indah. Malaikat ganteng yang mengangkat segala penderitaan dari pundakku ini. Banjir, macet, capek dijadiin sopir cewek bodi sapi potong, luluh lebur ketika daku mendapat kedipan cinta darimu. Hah, betapa sempurnanya hidupku ini."_

" _Serah lo deh!"_

Sebuah seringai yang bisa membuat setiap gadis klepek-klepek, tersungging seksi di bibir Sang Uchiha saat mendengar percakapan itu. "Lucu juga tuh cewek," gumamnya membuat Naruto melotot.

"Astaganaga, Sas!" teriak Naruto, menarik Sasuke dari kesenangannya memandang duo cewek _absurd_ untuk menatap pada cowok pirang itu. "Sadar, Nak. Sadar!" lanjutnya kalap membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lo napa? Kesurupan?" balas Sasuke datar tanpa dosa.

"Ino itu ceweknya Sai! Jangan jadi temen makan temen, lo!" jawab Naruto frustasi, mengabaikan sindiran sohib kurang ajarnya itu. Sasuke berdecak.

"Siapa juga yang ngincer ceweknya Sai?" Sasuke menatap datar pada Naruto yang masih mengerutkan alisnya curiga.

"Trus yang lo maksud cewek lucu tuh siapa?" introgasinya ketus. Sasuke mendengus sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada dua cewek yang masih bertengkar diluar sana. Dua cewek yang sejak awal terjebak macet sudah berada persis di sebelah mobilnya dan menarik perhatiannya karena ocehan salah satu dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang galak tapi juga lucu. Cewek yang menjadi alasan untuk tidak memberi celah sedikitpun bagi motornya, lolos dari kemacetan –lolos dari jangkauan matanya. Cewek yang kini menggapai-gapai ke papan reklame dengan mata berbinar lucu sambil berpuitis _absturd_. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Yang rambut _pink_ ," jawabnya kemudian.

END

.

 **a/n** :Secuil ide yang nongol saat saya melihat wajah ganteng dipapan reklame white coffee wkwk. Di dedikasikan untuk semua yang pernah merasakan seperti apa yang sakura rasakanXD... pikiran jadi adem begitu melihat wajah ganteng hoho... Wajah ganteng dipapan reklame white coffee adakah yang taw siapa dia?XD

hanya fic iseng...

bye...


End file.
